The friend they made so long ago
by 1000meredith
Summary: FMA fan fic # ? I3 FMA Meet Anna Smith (NOT THE SAME AS THE OTHER 3 ANNA SMITHS!) Read to figure it out ok T.T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok bye Marnie, be good and I'll see you next school year." I said walking out the front door of the Larson's house.

"Ok, bye, bye, Anna!" Marnie said running up behind me. I had just finished babysitting Marnie Larson a 3-year-old girl. I'm Anna Smith a 13-year-old girl who babysits for kids. And now that my only charge left is going on vacation I have nothing to do.

"Oh wait, Anna! I met a woman at the store who needed someone to take care of the 3 children she is guardian of so she can go take care of a friend of hers in a different town. I gave her your phone number if you don't mind." Mrs. Larson told me.

"Thank you now I'll have something to do this summer. Bye Mrs. Larson, bye Marnie." I said walking home. When I got home I went to my room. Once I got to my room my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Hello I got this number from a nice woman who said that I could contact a great babysitter. May I speak to her?" the lady on the other end asked.

"You're speaking to her. I'm Anna Smith, and I'm free for the whole summer." I said

"That's great because I need someone to take care of 3 kids." She said.

"Of course. But could you tell me their ages, names, and whether they are a boy or a girl." I asked.

"Ok of course. A 10-year-old girl whose name is Winry Rockbell. Then the boys, the older of the two is Edward; he is 10 believe it or not. And his 9-year-old brother Alphonse Elric. The boys go to their own house to sleep, their mother died a couple years back. Oh do you know how to cook?" she asked me.

"Oh yes I do. Are there any allergies or medical problems or anything else I need to know about the children?" I asked.

"Well Edward doesn't drink his milk. The boys have gotten into alchemy. Winry has started to learn how to build auto-mail and has got a good arm. I think that is all you need to know. We live in Resembol so you should take a train here and ask someone for directions to Rockbell Auto-mail. The children call me granny. I'll be leaving tomorrow and you may need to stay for most of the summer." Granny told me.

"Well thank you I'll leave home tonight and get there tomorrow for you." I said cheerfully.

"Oh that would be great, thank you and I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.

I packed what I needed for the next few weeks and left for the train station.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Resembol

Chapter 2

When I arrived I saw a man in a hay cart who was about to leave.

"Excuse me mister but could you give me directions to Rockbell Auto-Mail from here?" I asked running up to him.

"Oh, you must be new here. How about I give you a ride there free of charge. It's on my way." The man said.

"Thank you" I said getting in the cart.

When I got there I said thank you to the nice man and made my way to the house when a lady came to the porch with a dog and a little girl. I waved to them.

"Hello you must be Anna Smith. And I must be going. Winry, help Ms. Anna here when she needs help."

"Ok granny, bye" Winry said. When granny left, Winry looked at me.

"You want me to get Ed and Al?" she asked.

"No why don't you take me to their house so I can meet them there." I asked. She led me to the boy's house and knocked on the door.

"Ms. Anna-" she started.

"You can just call me Anna." I smiled.

"Oh, ok. Anna how old are you?" Winry asked.

"I'm 13 years old, only 3 years older than you." I said. Then the door opened and I saw 2 boys with gold eyes and blonde hair.

"Hello, you must be Edward and Alphonse. It's nice to meet you. I'm Anna and I'll be taking care of you until granny comes back." I smiled. They looked shy.

"Why don't we all get to know each other better? I'll go first, my name is Anna Smith, I'm 13 years old, and one thing about me is that I love to take care of children. Who wants to go next?" I asked them. After we finished it was almost lunchtime and I thought of something great for lunch.

"Well it's almost lunchtime. Why don't we go back to Granny's and I'll make you something to eat." I said. Ed smiled.

"Race ya" he said running. Winry took off as well and Al tried but just wasn't fast enough.

"Do you want a piggy back ride?" I asked Al. he nodded. I picked him up, gave him a warning to hold on tight, and ran. I caught up to Winry but Ed was a few feet in front of us, when he fell.

"Ed!" Winry yelled.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

"Edward!" I yelled. When we reached him he had a small cut on his knee. I put Al down and took a look at his knee. I searched my pants pocket for my first aid kit and found a bandage and a wipe.

"This may hurt a little." I said wiping the blood with the wipe and put the bandage on over the cut.

"Let's get going. But this time don't run too fast and watch where you're going." I said letting them go.

When we got to granny's house I went to the kitchen and toasted bread, buttered it, and did my first test. I got milk and food coloring out and mixed some together. I put everything away and set the table. What I didn't notice was Winry standing behind me watching me as I prepared for lunch.

"Ed dosent like milk." She stated.

"I know but don't tell him. I just wwant to see if he notices. If he dosent by the time lunch is over I'll tell him or if you want you can." I smiled, "now could you get some cups out for juice?" I asked.


End file.
